


About Them

by CcccindyW



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcccindyW/pseuds/CcccindyW
Summary: 那些关于Julia与Ethan的……，ABO世界观，女A男OAlpha！ JuliaxOmega！Ethan





	About Them

Julia其实没太惊讶过，关于Ethan的那些。或者说，惊讶过之后便很好地接受了那些。毕竟，Ethan在她眼里是那么与众不同的一个Omega。  
男人的许多地方都与那些Omega并不相似。他的发情期总是紊乱的，Julia很多次回家，看到她的爱人蜷缩在地板上，汗津津的身体边扔着一个空了的针筒——那代表着口服的抑制剂对他来说已经无用。她走过去搂他的肩膀——Ethan的身体看起来强壮，肌理分明，却并不如想象中的重。而那男人总是很快地就惊醒——在Julia的手指触及他的那一刻，顶着满头的汗，和抑制剂在身体里奏效的疼痛，微笑着看向她。  
Ethan在性事上总是不够放得开，远不如他在那些聚会上游刃有余。Julia足够温柔，把他的T恤卷到胸口上，去吮吸他的乳尖，看那具漂亮的身体在手底下战栗，然后白皙的皮肤渐渐变红，上面覆着一层小疙瘩。或许是冷，又或许是情欲。他从不主动，不挑逗，却懂得最大限度地迎合。Julia后来觉得Ethan甚至不像是一个特工，当然并不是说他是个omega什么的——她从不怀疑Ethan的能力。她是指，Ethan的温柔。她每次想起那个对谁都笑眯眯，好似没有脾气的男人的时候，总是在想，他如何执行那些任务，如何眼见一个又一个的人死在面前，如何看见那些飞溅的血。  
Julia在与Ethan的每一次性爱中，渐渐了解到Ethan身上的每一处伤疤。那些细小的，或重大的，或许曾经深可见骨，堪堪要了那温柔男人的性命也未可知。Ethan总对那些伤疤无比敏感，仅仅是手指轻抚，他就要发抖，眼角红得好似要流泪一样，脆弱的像是人手心里的一只小动物。Julia爱极了他那副样子。  
因为那些伤疤，Julia从来没信过那些关于交通局的说法。但她也不逼问，她爱Ethan，与职业或是身份无关。  
Julia第一次崩溃是看到Ethan“死”在自己面前。  
Alpha天生强大的掌控力使得他们很难对什么事情反应过激。Julia被绑架的时候除了Ethan什么也没想过，他怕Ethan也被绑架，怕Ethan有危险。她是太温柔的Alpha，去做护士这个看起来与Alpha一点也不沾边的职业时，也曾有很多人对此很有意见。她的姐姐说她与Ethan是天造地设的一对，某种程度上是对的——他们都不同寻常。  
但那是第一次，她痛恨自己无能。  
后来她从各种谈话中得知Ethan无事，反而定下心来。她不怕绑架，绑她的人既然要让她陷入这样的境地，就说明她总有用处。她定着心神，直到Ethan自己把自己电击到昏死过去。那是她第一次拿起枪，第一次杀人，Ethan还在她身边躺着等着她去救，她不敢死，也不敢让Ethan死。他们应该还有无数个未完的日日夜夜，远不该折在这狭小无人的房间里。  
拿起枪的时候Julia只觉得奇异，她好似透过那把枪支感受到了Ethan一样。本该柔弱的，被保护的Omega，在一次又一次的任务里，骨头被子弹贯穿，皮肉被刀尖刺伤，经受各种各样的伤痛，在身上留下一个又一个伤疤。  
那些血，那些痛苦，那些在医院里捱过的一个又一个因为疼痛无法入眠的夜晚。  
Julia也觉得痛。  
即便最后Ethan被救活，他们安稳无事重新相拥，Julia也还是觉得锥心的痛。  
他们到了安全的地方。Julia为Ethan的那些伤口上药。那些翻起的狰狞的皮肉，带着干涸的血痕，酒精覆盖上去时，Julia能感受到Ethan在她手底的轻颤。Omega乖巧躺在床上等待着上药的样子不知道为何让Julia烦躁，她想起那个死去的女特工，Ethan亲手带出来的学员。他拎着包回来的时候，满脸的疲惫。当时Julia不知何故，而她终于知道的时候，又已经不知道如何开口。  
而Ethan显然是习惯的，他习惯死亡，尽管他本来柔软的让Julia恨不得将他捧在手上。  
她扔掉手里的东西，唇舌覆上Ethan的脖颈。那实在不是一个做爱的好时机，Ethan刚解决了脑内的微型炸弹没多久，脸色都还苍白，更何况身上数不清楚的那些伤口。Julia把一脸懵的Ethan压在身下的时候，心中还颇有罪恶。只是她实在太过烦躁，那烦躁要吞噬她心神一样。她要拥着Ethan，亲吻他的皮肤，只有这样她才能确认这眼前的景象是真的。Ethan还在她怀里。  
这不是一场温柔的性爱。Ethan环住Julia，承受她的亲吻。他知道这是Julia的恐惧，他甚至像哄孩子一样去拍抚Julia的背。但很快他就笑不出来了。Alpha把他压在床上，一次又一次狠狠地贯穿了他，在没有温柔的前戏的情况下，那样力道的贯穿令他额头上冒出一层细密的冷汗。他背部的伤口在床单上摩擦，粗糙的布料不断地蹭着血肉，Ethan说不清是哪里更疼。他试图反抗，可Julia马上释放出自己的信息素，压的他在这样的疼痛中手脚发软。  
他们之间的性爱从来你情我愿，Alpha释放信息素强压Omega的事情还从未出现过。因此Ethan还从来没有体会过这样的感觉。他满脑子都想着要逃离，可身体仍然不由自主地凑向Julia，身体的空虚与脑中的反抗意识纠缠的他头痛，这感觉远比抑制剂在体内流淌时的感觉要痛苦的多。  
Ethan痛苦极了，Julia的齿磨咬着他的肩膀，他死死地抱住Alpha的肩头，带着哭腔去哀求。Alpha置若罔闻。到最后，他只能射出稀薄的精水，然而Alpha没有任何要停下的意思。她甚至让Ethan摆出了跪趴的姿势，让自己更深更狠厉地贯穿。Ethan试图往前爬，却被Julia拦腰抱住，被箍的死死的。Ethan已经说不清是哪里更痛苦。  
他把脸埋进胳膊，身后Alpha不断地把他往前顶。额头上的汗水顺着眼角流下，他眼前一片水雾带来的模糊。  
“Julia，我好痛。”Ethan听见自己微弱的声音，混在一片淫靡的水声里，模模糊糊的，也并不真切。  
Julia愣了愣，终于停下动作，她在Ethan体内成结。Ethan把头死死地埋在手臂间，这漫长的成结过程和结逐渐涨大带来的酸胀终于令他崩溃，他泄出一声哭腔，终于承受不住地喊了出来。  
“Julia，我好痛。”  
IMF的王牌特工，他是那么多人口中的传奇。  
Julia俯身去亲吻他。  
Ethan第二天在阳光中醒来。Julia在他旁边看书。Ethan身上被清理的干净，伤口也都被仔细地上了药。他有些腰痛，又难得倦怠，伸出手去拉Julia，却并不起床。  
“避孕药在床头，起来吃了，昨天……”Julia道。  
“无所谓了，”Ethan打断他，笑起来，“如果真的能有一个小宝宝，那就干脆把他生下来吧。”  
Julia看着他，Ethan的面容在光里，轻飘飘得好似看不见。  
当然最后Ethan也没能“中彩票”，他的身体太差了，要想怀孕不知道要花多少心血去调理。Julia当然怎样都好，只是坚定了要好好的把Ethan的身体养一养的想法。孩子当然是小事，只是不想Ethan痛苦。  
度蜜月，分手，又似乎都是很快的事情。Ethan在对待这段感情上没Julia想象的那么有勇气，而Julia看着Ethan，也接受了他想要退回朋友关系的想法。  
退回朋友关系，Julia便与Ethan那许许多多个朋友没有什么区别，不是唯一，也就没有什么威胁。Ethan是为她好，这些Julia如何能不知道。而接受这个想法，也是她对Ethan的温柔。Ethan不愿意承受那些，那便就这样安安全全的，就也很好。  
他们在西雅图远远地望上一眼，她去工作聚餐，他站在小酒馆边。Ethan头发有些长了，气色倒是很好，看起来是把自己照顾的不错。退回普通朋友关系，点头微笑，眼神错开，结束。Julia进了餐厅发呆——她看着Ethan，只觉得孤独，觉得寂寞。  
她离开Ethan，和Ethan离开他，都是一样的迫不得已，一样的为爱所困。  
后来Julia找了新的伴侣，是个医生，男性beta，脾气挺好，幽默风趣，平平淡淡的在一起，总归是好过她跟Ethan轰烈而危险的爱。他们在一起，又一起去做战地医生。Julia仍时常想起Ethan，在他们的每一次交谈中，想他现在的生活。或许仍在出生入死，那身边是否有人陪伴吗？  
直到她后来见到Ilsa。  
这么多年过去，Ethan仍能轻易地就让Julia生气，即便他们本来都是那样温柔的人。Julia看着病床上刚从昏迷中苏醒的Ethan，他穿着灰色的卫衣，很休闲居家的模样。如果不说，甚至根本看不出来他刚爬过直升机，还从悬崖边抢回来了一个爆炸控制器。那人肋骨断了两根，腿部骨折，身上大大小小的伤口不计其数，手背上还扎着吊针。可偏偏他笑起来就还是那样一副安稳姿态。  
Julia帮Luther拆炸弹的线的时候，还忍不住想，她那位英勇的Omega又去做什么了呢。做什么她也都是不奇怪的，Ethan就是这样，他从来都是拯救世界的那个英雄。  
Julia揉揉眉心，身旁的丈夫还在不断赞叹这位“前夫”。Julia看着Ethan，十几年过去，他们都已经不再是当年年轻的样子了。Ethan的眼角边已经有了纹路，岁月让他看起来更柔和。她走过去，终于忍不住还是亲吻上他的额头。尽管他们早已毫无瓜葛，但是无人会介意的，Julia想。时隔这许多年，她已无把他压在身下，操弄到呼痛的资格。但终归还好，有人可以站在他身边，不必他担心，也足够爱他了。  
Julia抬起头来，Ethan正眯着眼睛朝她笑。她转过身，看着Ilsa。或许不消说她们也都懂得彼此，毕竟她们都对病床上的那个男人那样牵挂，那样爱着。  
她或许终于释然。


End file.
